As Time Passes
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: Five years on since the Great Battle and everyone returns to Hogwarts to celebrate. Snape/Hermione no longer a one shot. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything nor am I making any money off this or any of my stories. I write purely for pleasure. Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>As Time Passes.<strong>

We locked eyes from across the room. I dipped my head in acknowledgement and he returned the gesture. I floated into the room, my emerald green satin dress flowing around my body as I moved, creating an air of elegance I could only wish for. After a huge effort on my part, my usually untameable hair had been forced into a beautiful up-do, leaving my neck bare and pale white, contrasting deeply against the royal colour of my dress. The band playing masked the sound of my sharp heels clicking against the marble floor. The room was filled with people who I loved, people who had survived one of the most memorable battles to have ever happened in the Wizarding World.

Five years on and lives had finally been patched up. Though there was, and always will be a piece in all of us missing from the loss that we faced throughout the entire ordeal, we were finally happy, we were finally at peace.

So when I saw my old potions master, a sense of nostalgia and warmth washed through me. I suppose you could say I loved him in a way. You don't go through an experience like that without bonding with those that help you. I loved him for what he did for all those years, protecting Harry and therefore protecting myself and Ron. The knowledge that he had been the one looking out for us for all that time caused me to feel for him, to feel connected.

For once he had stripped away his black robes and replaced them with an exquisite black tuxedo. His hair, as usual, hung limp around his face. But it was not limp because of grease, more like it was tired, tired of living.

I caught his eye once more and smiled a shy, eye fluttering smile. What ever it was about him constantly made me feel nervous, but excited. His very being oozed masculinity and power, with one snap of his finger he could order everyone in the Great Hall to do as he liked, even though Mcgonagall became the Headmistress after the Great Battle. He was the one who pulled the strings to her puppet like state and everyone knew it, including Mcgonagall.

Snape smirked in return but put down his goblet and began crossing the room towards me. I could feel the heat rise in my face. I wasn't sure how to act, or what to say. This man was a hero, my hero and now he was coming to talk to me.

'Well Granger, eager as ever to get the Professor's attention.' He mocked, smirking down at her.

Even in her four inch stilettos he still towered over her, it was hard no to be intimidated.

'You know me, Snape, I mean Professor.'

He raised an eyebrow once more but ignored my dither-some state. 'So what is the swot doing now, may I ask?'

I centred myself before opening my mouth, terrified I would make some inappropriate joke.

'I'm working in the Ministry now Sir, as a transfiguration inspector.'

He sneered in response. 'I knew Mcgonagall would get to you, probably put you in the position herself.'

I could feel her temper rising. 'Actually, Sir, I got the job myself, I didn't need anyone holding doors open for _me_.'

'And what is that supposed to mean Granger?' He growled, his eyes eating into hers.

'Nothing Sir.' I said lightly, giving him a brilliant smile for emphasis.

Harry and Ginny chose that moment to intervene.

'Come on you two, lets have a dance.' Harry said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

I turned and glared at him. 'I'm sure the Professor here has much more important things to do then dance.'

'Actually Granger, I'm free to, dance… unless of course your afraid I'll step on your toes?'

'It wouldn't be the first time.' I muttered darkly before turning and accepting his outstretched arm.

It was amazing that within five minutes of conversation with him my feelings had utterly changed into a darker state. Our eyes locked and he clasped one of my hands in his. Gingerly I placed my hand lightly upon his shoulder.

'Have you never danced before?' He hissed fixing my hand on his shoulder, forcing me to clasp it tightly.

I took a deep breath, urging myself to relax, it would be over at the end of the song. We began to move, his light feet surprised me and it wasn't long before we were swirling expertly across the floor. I couldn't prevent the glowing smile from showing on my face. It felt so wonderful. The feel of the cool satin upon my body as it swayed and sashayed as we moved. Snape was a born leader, he moved and bent my body, spinning and swirling me until I felt giddy. Finally his stony -faced expression broke and he too allowed a soft yet tantalising smile to fill his face. It was such an odd sight that my foot stopped and I tripped. Quickly he caught me and dipped me low, matching perfectly to the end of the song.

He pulled me upright and we all applauded. He turned to walk off the dance floor but I placed a hand on his arm.

'Please Sir, just one more dance.'

He stopped for a moment and looked at me, an odd expression on his face, as if he were trying to work out an ulterior motive.

Finally he nodded and swept me up in his arms and once more we glided easily and effortlessly around the floor. The one dance turned into two, then three, four until we could no longer move. I laughed happily and offered to get him a drink. He accepted graciously and I went to the bar and got two goblets of wine.

We sat in each others company, reminiscing about my days in Hogwarts. I was able to make him laugh which was one of the most wonderful experiences. It was a deep, baritone chuckle that lit up his entire face. It shed years off his age, making him appear almost handsome. While I pondered this, Snape stood up to refill our goblets. As he walked I couldn't help but stare after him, wondering what he looked like underneath that suit. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking but I couldn't help but notice how tight his derrière was. The way he walked was entrancing, but walking doesn't seem fitting, gliding sounds more appropriate. He moved lightly on his feet, purposefully, yet gracefully. I could feel myself lush. How could I be having these thoughts about my ex professor! It was so bad, so wrong, but so right.

When he returned with the drinks I took a deep drink from my goblet needing the liquid courage. Snape raised an eyebrow at my action but said nothing and took a sip from his own goblet.

The evening began winding down yet we were still deep in discussion. Harry and Ginny were the first to leave and said a heart felt good bye, I hardly got to see them any more due to the all the work I had to do at the Ministry. Ron and Luna were next followed by Neville and Hannah Abbott. Slowly but surely the room emptied and the band began to pack away its equipment.

'Looks like we're the only ones left.' I giggled, feeling seriously affected by the wine.

'And it looks like we are out of wine.' He replied, staring in astonishment at the empty bottle.

'Oh no, no more wine?' I couldny help but feeling disappointe, I knew that he would call it a night and that would be it. Sh wouldn't see him again for a few years unless she had to visit the school because of a questionable transfigured item, but the likelihood of that happening were slim.

'How about we continue this delightful evening in my chamber, I have wine and I don't … bite.'

I gulped at his last comment. Though I knew he probably wouldn't act like this if he weren't under the influence of alcohol, I couldn't help but feel excited. Finally I was going to see where Snape lived, where he spent his time. Whether I was attracted to him or not the fact that I was going to his chamber made my knees tremble.

I looked at him for a moment before nodding. He stood up and picked up my wrap and went to drape it over my shoulders. It was so out of character for him I stumbled but once again he caught me.

'Too much wine Granger?' he murmered softly into my ear as he drapped my wrap over my bare, exposed shoulders.

I shook my head, 'No I'm fine Professor, thank you.'

He led the way through the building down towards the dungeons, as we reached a wall draped with ivy Snape muttered something under his breath and the ivy began to coil like serpents, separating off to reveal a dark, torch lit hallway.

'After you.' He said, pointing down the hallway for encouragement.

I smiled and took a deep breath before walking into the darkness. We walked for three minutes before the hallway opened up to reveal a room I can only describe as a man cave. The walls were adorned with paintings and sculptures, the interior was decorated in black and green and serpents coiled around the room at various different places. Though it was slightly dark, it was beautiful.

I said so to Snape. He smirked at my comment and went straight to his personal bar where he pour out two goblets of wine. My lips felt dry, but that could just have been the nerves. I perched on the black velvet two person chair and accepted my drink graciously. We sat in silence for a moment, I nervously looked around the room while he reclined casually, one arm behind his head, the other cradling his goblet.

Was this really going to happen. Was I going to sleep with my professor? This couldn't be real.

But it was. Here I was, sitting beside him, just passing the time until he made his move.

He was leisurely about it. He drank in my body with his eyes. I forced myself to relax and turned to face him, giving a confident smile. Slowly he sat up and took my goblet and placed it beside his own on the coffee table.

I pushed myself to be more confident, or at least not make a fool of myself. Slowly he leaned his body forward, forcing me backwards against the couch. His face hovered over mine, his hot breath tickling my skin. My eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance some more, never touching, but so close I ached with need. He moved along my jaw line and down the side of my bare neck, lacing the skin with heat as he moved.

Finally he pulled back up. 'Look at me.'

I opened my eyes, anxious for him to do something, anything.

'You need to sleep Hermione.'

'No I'm fine..'

He put his finger over my lips, the only contact that he made with them. 'Come, you can sleep in my bed, I'll stay on the couch.'

An awful feeling surged through me, rejection. I went to stand up to leave but he forced me back down.

'Sleep now and we will talk later Hermione.'

I suddenly felt extremely tired and simply nodded. He look satisfied and scooped me up suddenly in his arms but I was too sleepy to react. Carefully he carried me into his bedroom and lay me on the bed. He took off my shoes and released my hair from its confinements. It sprang back to life giving me a wonderful feeling of relief. Pulling back the covers, he tucked me under the duvet.

'Sleep now.'

In my drunken state I feebly grabbed his arm, willing him to get into the bed with me.

'No Hermione' He shook me off and stalked out of the room.

Though I knew I would have to deal with the repercussions in the morning, I didn't care, I was hurt and angry. Angry at him for leading me on and not following through. Did that make me a bad person? I don't know.

But all I knew was that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a feeling I could turn this into my first story in a long time, what do you think? I will only continue if you wonderful readers think I should. <strong>_

_**Thank you all so much x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just have a little something to say to all you wonderful readers, but I'l be_ _at the bottom so as not to disturb your reading x_**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to sunlight streaming on my face. I groaned and turned over, seeking out a dark corner in the bed to hide from the blinding light. It was then that my head began to pound, like really pound. I hissed in pain, my mouth dry from dehydration. The joys of a hangover.

After regaining some strength I sat up in bed, cringing as my head thumped painfully. I looked up to see a colossal mirror hanging from the wall. Looking at my reflect I was horrified. Although my make - up had managed to stay slightly in tact and I thankfully didn't have any black panda eyes, my hair stood up on end as if it were electrocuted. I groaned loudly as I realised my wand was in the living room with my bag. Lesson 101 in Hogwarts… never leave your wand unattended or in the hands of another witch or wizard, I technically, had just done both.

There seemed no better time then the present to face my Professor. As I thought of how close we were to being intimate the night before, heat rose in my cheeks. But there was also a pang of rejection. For whatever reason he rejected me and that stung, I'm not going to lie.

After doing as much damage control as possible I opened the door and peered out. There he was, lounging on the black velvet couch, one arm resting behind his head and the other clasping a black book.

'Come in Granger.'

I had a sudden flashback of my days at Hogwarts, standing outside the potions room. I gave myself a shake before I walked gingerly towards him. As I reached the couch I stalled, wondering if I should sit beside him or perch on the chair opposite.

'Sit' he said, his eyes moving to the space beside him.

I sat down silently, picking up my bag and discretely holding my wand. I murmured a spell and moved the wand to point towards my mouth. The most important thing was to get rid of my morning breath before talking. With that taken care of I turned to him, anxious to break the silence and desperate to pick up from last night.

He continued reading, ignoring my presence. I gave myself a silent shake knowing that if something was going to happen, it needed to happen now.

'May I?' I asked pointing to his book.

'I don't think you have read this one Granger.' He said mockingly but handed the book to me all the same.

Without checking the cover I carefully placed it down on the coffee table, making sure I didn't lose his page. I turned back to face him, moving forward so our bodies were touching.

He remained perfectly still, analysing my every move.

My heart was beating furiously but I pushed on, attempting to ignore it. Moving my hand slowly I rested it upon his thigh, slowly stroking upwards until I was inches away from his manhood.

Staring straight into his eyes I asked once more, 'May I?'

He didn't move a muscle so I continued, my other hand stroking his side. I moved one hand over his penis, gliding upward until I reached the button on his trousers. His hand suddenly clasped tightly over mine. Pulling on my arm I moved with him until I was straddling him, my dress hitched up around my hips. I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips while his fingers stroked my hips through the thin satin fabric of my dress. When he did not resist I kissed him again, this time longer and deeper. Slowly he began to respond, his soft lips brushing over mine sending tingles through my body. I whimpered lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him frantically. His tongue licked along my bottom lip, asking for entry. Willingly I allowed him to enter, the feel of his tongue in my mouth was overwhelming. I reciprocated and our tongues danced lightly together, stroking and exploring each others mouths. His strong hands gently moved to my back, making small circles above my ass, his fingers trailed downwards until he reached the soft flesh. Groaning, he grabbed my ass, pulling my lower body closer to him. Shamelessly I began to grind against him, feeling his penis strained under his trousers. I wanted nothing more then to release it and pay it the attention it deserved, but my Professor had other ideas.

Sensing my need he removed one hand and slid it under me, brushing his long fingers up and down my quim through my lace panties. I jerked from the sensation but he held me tight and continued to pet me through the lace.

'Take them off.' He commanded.

Unwillingly I pulled away from his embrace and stood, taking off my panties as quickly as possible before resuming my position.

He went back to work forcing me to quiver above him from the pleasure he was giving me. My Professor fondled my clit, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. I rocked against his hand, desperate to find my release,

'Oh Sir… yes… just like that…' I panted, closing my eyes and bracing myself with my hands on his shoulders.

'Come for me Hermione.' His deep voice vibrated through the room, sending me over the edge.

I cried out above him, throwing my head back while his fingers continued to carry me through the orgasm until I begged him to stop.

My body sagged against him, shaking from the extreme orgasm and its after effects. A beautiful warmth glowed throughout my soul, emitting a smile from my face.

'That was wonderful.' I whispered into his chest while he stroked my back soothingly.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and I closed my eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The sheer stability of it was soothing, it was as if the entire world disappeared and all that was left was me and my Professors heart.

After a few moments he spoke, 'The bathroom is through that door should you want to freshen up.'

Sensing that he wanted me to remove myself from his body I carefully stood and lowered my eyes to the floor and walked towards the door he pointed to. My stomach sank as I began to think of what had just happened. It was obviously just a once off, it wasn't as if he actually cared for me, I didn't care for him… did I? I thought about him, picturing his pale face in my head. His hooked nose and limp hair should not have been appealing to me. He was so wrong.

But so right. Everything about him seemed to enthral me, his very being caused my heart to beat furiously in my chest.

I concentrated for the next few minutes on cleaning up. The act we had just performed hadn't exactly left me feeling squeaky clean.

When I emerged he was standing by the mantle piece, staring into the large fireplace, watching the flames dance and flicker.

'Drink this.' he commanded, handing me a vial of purple liquid.

I frowned at the concoction, wondering what it was.

'I know a hangover when I see one Granger.' his voice was laced with displeasure at my lack of trust.

'Thank you Sir.' I drank the liquid which tasted almost like liquorice and handed the vial back to him.

'I have many things to do today Granger so I'm afraid I must ask you to leave.'

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. It was a Saturday, how much work did he have to do?

'Yes, well I have plans also so it seems this arrangement suits us both.' the tone of my voice was hostile so I gave him a smile before going into the bedroom and retrieving my things.

'It would be best if you left by floo powder, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to just walk out of the school.'

'But floo powder doesn't work in Hogwarts.' I said, hurt by his comment.

'Obviously Granger it works in my personal chamber.'

His annoyance was apparent so I quickly picked up my wrap and stepped towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of grey dust on the mantle piece.

Ever the polite girl I turned to face him. 'Thank you Sir, I had a wonderful evening.'

He merely nodded in response.

Turning on my heel I marched into the fire, '12 Wand Heights'

With a flash of blue flame I left my Professors chamber, hurt and confused, with the image of him walking towards the fire, mouth open as if he were going to stop me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just want all you lovely readers to know that right now I have six stories on the go and I unfortunately cant continue doing all six at once so I have decided that the three that get the best response I will continue, so if you like this story please let me know, otherwise I'm sorry to say that I just cant keep up this amount of work.<strong>_

_**But thank you all so much for reading, I value every hit more then I can say. X**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Great news, so many of you favourite-d this story and put it on your story alert that I'm going to continue this one. Thank you to all that reviewed your words encourage me greatly.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I exited the fireplace in my own apartment and began pacing. The audacity of it all, the cheek! How could he have done this to me, tossed me aside like a used handkerchief! Fury erupted within my body, causing a red flush to fill my face.

I knew that it nothing more then what it was, but I thought that at least he would show me the respect that I deserved rather then dismissing me like a chastened child. The very nerve of him. Part of me was relieved that we didn't have sex, if he had treated me in that way after such an intimate act I probably would have broken down, or cast a hex on him. Either way the outcome would not have been good.

I had a half mind to go back and tell him so. But the other half felt defeated, as if going back would be a waste of time. I could already imagine him sneering down at me, his crooked nose slanting slightly to one side and one eyebrow raised in amusement. His deep baritone voice would mock me, asking if he had finally hurt the school swot, the little-miss-know-it-all-Granger.

Well there was one thing I didn't know and I was happy to admit it, how could a man be so reserved after being intimate with a women? Though I admit I'm not an expert in that field, in fact the only two men I have been with were Viktor and Ron. But my romance with Viktor was a summer whirlwind, filled with heavy petting and sexual acts. Whereas my relationship with Ron lasted for two years, only ending when I realised that I was wasting my time. Though we are the same age, my maturity level soars above his, leaving me feel to like the scolding mother every time we went out.

Thankfully he was only able to give me the cold shoulder for two months, coming running back when he asked me to put in a good word with Luna for him. I didn't mind really, I have more pressing matters to occupy my time with. Boys, or men for that matter, seem trivial compared to my important work at the Ministry. I worked hard since I left Hogwarts after sitting my N.E.W.T's, spending hours trawling through books on transfiguration as I worked as an apprentice in the Transfiguration Department. I was not about to let any man come between me and my work. It fulfilled me in a way that no amount of good sex could.

But I admit that I did miss the sex, possibly the only part of a relationship that actually appealed to me. I did have a range of "toys" kept in my room, and though they were extremely satisfying, they lacked the feel of a mans touch.

Unfortunately one night stands never appealed to me, the thought of bringing some person you don't know home and having an hour of sweaty, sticky sex with them and trying to kick them out in the morning,…sounds like a nightmare to me.

So instead on a Saturday night I either curl up with a book or head out to meet Ginny and Harry for drinks. Ron and Luna sometimes came too, but although nearly three years on in their relationship, they were still in that crazy, cant get enough of you, kind of love. It was admirable I must say, that Ron had finally found a girl who enjoyed his pathetic jokes and constant innuendos. I had to admit that I was tempted on the odd occasion to ask Luna how she dealt with it, but of course I didn't, knowing that it was plainly none of my business.

Sometimes it stung, that five years on I was still the only single one out of our group, even Neville had Hannah. But I was a high-flyer, a high achiever, I couldn't have a man holding me down and stopping me from living my dream, no man was worth it.

Then what happened with Snape? Why on earth was I drawn to him of all people. I wish I could just blame it on the alcohol but even now when I thought of him, a bubble of want rose within me. I attempted to burst it but it continued to travel, first touching my heart and them moving low to my quim. I began to think of what we had done just hours ago, his wonderful, skilled hands touching my body, tantalising my very being. And his fingers, oh those magical fingers, feeling their way up and down my cunt, caressing my clit, brushing it with his thick thumb, rubbing circles, causing me to writhe with pleasure while he watched my body.

Those eyes, those capturing eyes that burrowed deep within your soul, onyx in colour like shining black stars of the night. The way they trailed up and down my body, worshipping me silently. His small, usually thinned lips, seemed almost plump and rosy as they rubbed against mine, teasing my tongue out from the shelter of my mouth.

Just thinking of it all made me wet with need, I closed my eyes and imagined him fulfilling my need, taking care of me in all possible ways, with his tongue, his fingers and his throbbing erection.

I needed a cold shower.

Quickly I made my way to my bedroom, yanking my dress off and throwing it haphazardly on the floor, I flung my under-garments over my shoulder before walking swiftly into the en-suite and stepping into the shower. I shivered as the cold water sprayed my body. But try as I might I was unable to shake the image of my Professor touching me, telling me how naughty I was for thinking about him in the shower.

The mind is a wonderful yet terrible thing.

Giving into temptation, I switched off the water and scrambled out of the shower, still dripping wet. Eagerly I went to the drawer beside my bed and took out my favourite vibrator. Lying spread eagle on my bed, I switched it on and closed my eyes, blocking out the buzzing sound it made. Starting at my chest, I moved it tantalisingly down the side of one breast before moving to the other, picturing my Professors strong hands stroking along my side. When my breasts were quivering in anticipation, I placed the vibrator on one hard, erect nipple while teasing the other with my hand. With my eyes closed I imagined Snape sucking on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers, sending jolts of need to my quim. I moaned loudly as I led the vibrator down south, all the while thinking dirty thoughts about my professor.

As it touched my clit I squirmed from the sudden intense contact it made. Changing the level of vibration I turned it onto powerful, desperate to reach an intense orgasm quickly. I vocalised my pleasure, moving the vibrator up and down, making it slick with my own juices.

When I was open and ready I pushed it inside my welcoming body, shaking from the extreme vibrations. In my head my Professor pushed in and out of me, building up speed, his athletic body over mine, his limp, black hair falling around his face as he worked to keep his thrusts even. I writhed with pleasure, moving with the vibrator, slowly climbing the beautiful way to orgasm.

It hit me like a sudden wave, crashing into my body and moving within me. I felt hot down low and cried out as the pleasure enveloped my entire being, sending me soaring. Grabbing fistfuls of the bed covers, I bucked against the vibrator, riding the orgasm out until I felt maddened with the sensation.

Slowly I extracted it from my body, collapsing into a pool of pleasure on my bed, shivering as the cool air touched my wet skin. Pulling the blanket over my body, I relaxed into the mattress, curling my legs up in the foetal position, eager to have a nap after my successful and wonderful orgasm.

With my eyes closed I imagined his body sliding behind mine, wrapping his arms around me, encasing me in his embrace. I sighed with contentment and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't be shy, let me know if you think Hermione will find her Professor and give him a talking to for how he treated her. X<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Days past and I threw myself into my work, blocking out all thoughts of Severus Snape, or at least attempting to. Anger erupted within me whenever he entered my mind, followed by confusion and then lust. The lust was the worst. I found my libido had gone into over drive and I was constantly eager to please. But unfortunately, given the current situation of my love life, the only person I was pleasing was myself.

So time went by slowly, dragging all happiness with it. The Ministry appeared to no longer control my interests and for the first time in a long time I longed for a partner, someone to come home to and vent my sexual frustrations out on. I was an extremely sexual women and it was about time that someone appreciated me for it.

Then why on earth was I unable to stop thinking about _him_. My lanky, pale, greasy haired professor. Out of all the wizards, why him? Though only solution that I was almost considering was that perhaps I was seeking out my intellectual equal? It was a thought I had to say.

So as I made my way to the Ministry on a miserable Monday morning, I wondered if this was it? A rather depressing thought at such a young age. I arrived on time as usual with my morning latte in hand, caffeine was no luxury, it was a necessity. Standing in the packed elevator I mentally prepared myself for the day ahead, noting that Cornelia, my assistant, was on vacation for the week causing my life to become even more stressful if perhaps possible.

The metal doors drew apart and there, standing in his sweeping black cloak stood my old professor. His head was bent over a piece of paper which he was reading enthusiastically, a slight sneer playing upon his lips. Without looking up he stepped forward, taking the empty space in front of me. My body hummed in his presence. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair in a frantic motion, trying to remember whether I had even attempted to attack my wild curls with a brush this morning.

Slowly the elevator began to empty until it was just the two of us and a small old wizard wearing bright pink robes. Terrified that he would get off before we spoke I cleared my throat.

'Good morning Professor.'

He turned swiftly, stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket.

'Ah, Granger, I should have known it was you.'

'Charming Sir,' I snapped. 'Perhaps you are in need of some caffeine to help you wake up.' I sipped my own take-away cup for emphasis, keeping my eyes locked on his.

He growled at me menacingly but I merely smiled at him, daring him to take part in this early morning banter.

We stopped at a floor and the old wizard shuffled out, nodding at us both as he left.

'You're not a morning person I take it.' I urged him to get my double meaning.

He got it.

'Well Granger, some of us have important things to do and cannot waste their time.'

'Wasting your time?' I raised my eyebrows at him, 'That's one way of putting it Sir.'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'No , that's fine, I wouldn't want to waste your time now would I?'

He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face the elevator buttons. Before I knew what he was doing, he reached out and pushed the emergency stop button, sending us to a flying halt. I fell forward grasping his outstretched arms for support. He held me while I regained my footing.

'What the hell! Why did you do that!' I pushed at him, my face flushed with anger.

'So I could do this.'

He grabbed me and pulled my body against his, crushing his mouth against mine in a desperately frantic kiss. After a moment my arms wrapped around his next and I pushed against him, needing to feel his body against mine, hard and erect that he was. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue licked along my lower lip, followed by his teeth which nipped against the soft flesh. I reciprocated and finally our tongues met, licking and tasting all they could possibly absorb.

One of his hands wound itself into my thick hair, grabbing and pulling my head against his. The other hand ran down my back until it reached my ass. Squeezing gently at first, his need intensified and he moved us both back against the cold metal elevator wall.

'We don't have much time.' I panted as he began sucking on my neck.

He growled in response, his hands busy working their way up my stockings.

There was a loud banging against the doors and I roughly pulled his hair to get his attention.

'The fifth floor, office number eighteen, ten minutes, don't be late.'

I barely had enough time to fix my skirt before the doors were wrenched open, revealing myself and my old professor standing in the remainder of my latte which had spilled onto the floor in all the excitement.

I marched out quickly, making a beeline for the stairs, climbing down the three floors to my floor. Moving swiftly I entered my office, taking out my compact mirror and smearing a little gloss over my lips, there was nothing else possible to improve my appearance.

Exactly ten minutes later he swooped into my office, putting a silencing charm on the room before locking the door.

'Good God Hermione, I have been thinking of this since I last saw you.'

Though part of me wanted to snap at him and tell him off for his behaviour last time, the other part which was controlled by my libido insisted I wait until afterwards. He swiftly closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me deeply. My body melted against his in a pool of pure happiness. His skilled hand began to slide down my thigh, stroking the gusset of my stocking before moving upwards and lightly caressing my mound through my cotton panties. I shivered from his touch. Moving us both he backed me up until I was against my desk where he quickly and efficiently lifted me by my hips so I was sitting on top of it.

I squealed with surprise but he continued where he left off. His fingers delved under my panties and he groaned loudly.

'So fucking tight.' He growled as his fingers teased my opening.

'Yes Professor, oh yes!' I moaned loudly as he began stroking my clit, teasing and pulling it causing me to writhe against his hand.

Suddenly there was a draft of cold air on my nether regions and I realised that my panties were gone.

'Move back.' He commanded

I shimmied backwards, my bare quim exposed for him to see as I lifted my legs up. He moved forwards and pulled my legs over each shoulder and bent down to place a kiss on my quim.

'What do you want Hermione?'He asked, his face inches away from giving me exactly what I wanted.

'Make me come.' I begged.

Without another word he leaned forward and began lapping at my pleasure centre, licking and sucking every piece of hyper sensitive skin. I cried out and my hands flew to his head, my fingers locking into his hair.

'Oh yes, harder... right there, oh god.' I cried out, suddenly hit with a forceful orgasm that propelled throughout my body, from my head to my toes. I thrashed against the wood of the table while he watched me with half-mast eyes, glazed over from the mere sight of my sexual experience. My body gave one last shake before I quietened down and lay still atop the desk.

Gathering all my strength I sat up and kissed his mouth, still wet with my happy juices.

'Your turn.' I said, my hands tracing his belt buckle, always eager to please.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know, what an awful place to leave it, but next installment shall contain lots of smut! Reviews would be wonderful. X<em>**


End file.
